Jill Tuck
Jill Tuck (formerly Jill Kramer) is a fictional character in the Saw franchise. She is the ex-wife of John Kramer, a.k.a. the Jigsaw Killer. She first appeared in the one-shot comic book Saw: Rebirth as John's ex-girlfriend; however her backstory and appearance were altered significantly in the films. She has been portrayed since Saw III by American actress Betsy Russell. Character history ''Saw: Rebirth'' Jill's first appearance was in the comic Saw: Rebirth, presented here as the girlfriend of the future Jigsaw Killer John Kramer. She was briefly shown with John telling him that the months she had spent with him had been the best of her life, but that she needed "more" from him. She is next seen yelling at John, and due to his fear of commitment, she breaks up with him and leaves. John later states that she "ripped out" his heart, and that the "hole" was still there. His experience with Jill causes him to realize that his life has been a waste, and this, coupled with his diagnosis of cancer shortly after, leads him down the path to becoming "Jigsaw". The "Jill" presented here differs greatly from the one showcased in the films: In the films she is in her 40s and has dark blonde hair, while in the comic her hair is black and she appears younger. The films also clarified that Jill was in fact John's ex-wife, and that they had divorced after John had become detached and angry after the death of their unborn child. Thus, the story shown here is not canon with that of the films. ''Saw III While Jill does not appear in the main timeframe of ''Saw III, she has a brief appearance in John's hallucinations as the kidnapped doctor Lynn Denlon is hesitantly performing brain surgery on him to relieve some of the pressure to his brain. She is shown at a park with John as he records her with a video camera. John, in a state of delirium, mistakes Lynn for Jill, and tells Lynn that he loves her. This causes John's apprentice Amanda, who had been watching, to become upset with Lynn. ''Saw IV In ''Saw IV, the events of which happen concurrently with Saw III, Jill's backstory is slowly revealed while she is being interrogated by FBI agent Peter Strahm for information on Jigsaw while SWAT Commander Daniel Rigg is participating in one of Jigsaw's "games". Jill, seven months pregnant at the time, ran a rehabilitation clinic for drug addicts with the motto "Cherish Your Life", which John would later use for the basis of his "work" as Jigsaw. One of her clients was a man named Cecil, who became infuriated with waiting for several hours and pulled a knife on Jill, but was subsequently stopped by John. Cecil later tried to rob the clinic while Jill was closing up for the night and John was waiting for her in the car. After taking the money, Cecil accidentally pushed the door into Jill's stomach, causing her to miscarry her and John's child, Gideon. In a panic, Cecil ran off without the money. Seeing Cecil escaping, John got out of the car and discovered Jill bleeding on the floor and carried her to the hospital. Months later, after they had divorced and John had been diagnosed with cancer, Jill discovered pictures of Cecil in John's workshop, and after questioning John, he warned her not to return. ''Saw V In ''Saw V, Jill met Bernie Feltman the lawyer in charge of John's estate, who gave her a locked box that had been entrusted to him. After being shown a videotape of John telling her that she is his "heart" and that the contents of the box were of "grave importance," Jill pulled out a key strung on her necklace to unlock it. She looked inside, then closed the box and carried it out of the office without revealing its contents. Later in the film, she assisted Mark Hoffman in the framing of Peter Strahm (who had escaped the meat-packing plant alive and suspected Hoffman of being Jigsaw's apprentice). She paid a visit to FBI Agent Erickson and told him that Peter Strahm was following her. Erickson had already taken note of Strahm's unusual behavior, and this visit served to heighten his suspicions. ''Saw VI It is revealed that Jill's box contained six envelopes (five of which contained photos of the victims for William Easton's game), a package, and an updated version of the "Reverse Bear Trap" that Jigsaw used on Amanda in the first film. When she and Hoffman met in a back office at the clinic, she gave him envelopes 1 through 5 but hid everything else from him. She later delivered the thick envelope to someone at the St. Eustace hospital, revealed in ''Saw 3D ''to be Dr. Gordon and the envelope is revealed to contain a video tape for him. John came to the clinic and cautioned her that her patients would still try to use her even though she was trying to help them mend their lives and showed her Amanda as proof that his methods work. Later, during the timeframe of ''Saw III, Jill came to the Gideon Meatpacking Plant and pleaded with John to stop what he was doing. Not responding, John gave her the key to the box, saying that it was for when the time was right, and that she would know what to do with it. Near the end of the film, Jill took Mark Hoffman by surprise, shocking him through an electrical device built into his chair. As she strapped him down and placed the Reverse Beartrap on him, she showed him the contents of the sixth envelope, which was of himself, revealing that John's last request was for Jill to test him. She discarded the key and left him to die and she left with the final words "Game Over". Despite her actions, Mark managed to escape the trap, severely injuring his hand and face in the process. Jill left, free from suspicion due to John's previous precautions. ''Saw 3D Jill appears in ''Saw 3D, where she agrees to turn in Mark Hoffman in exchange for police protection. Although she is taken to a safe house, he still manages to send a DVD to the officers in charge of her, offering to end the current game if they turn her over to him. Jill is then placed in the police station's holding cell, but he sneaks into the building through the morgue and kills every officer in his path. He finally knocks Jill out, straps her to a chair in the original Reverse Bear Trap. Without a key or any means of escaping, making Jill the only character to fall victim to the Reverse Bear Trap in the series. She is found dead by the police, as evidenced by a news report. Her death would later be avenged by Dr. Lawrence Gordon, who was instructed in the tape left for him by John to watch over Jill and to act immediately on John's behalf if anything happened to her. With the aid of two others (revealed in the Saw 3D commentary to be former Jigsaw victims Brad and Ryan) , Dr. Gordon overpowered Mark Hoffman, chained him in the bathroom from the first movie, and threw away the hacksaw , thus leaving Mark inside to rot as he locked the door and walked away. Appearances *Canon (5 films) *''Saw III'' (flashback) - Betsy Russell *''Saw IV'' - Betsy Russell *''Saw V'' - Betsy Russell *''Saw VI'' - Betsy Russell *''Saw 3D - ''Betsy Russel Category:Female Characters Category:Saw Characters Category:Saw 3 Characters Category:Saw 4 Characters Category:Saw 5 Characters Category:Saw 6 Characters Category:Saw 3D Characters